Redenção
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Após retornar à vida, Saga de gêmeos convivia com o remorso das coisas que fez no passado. Será que Athena vai conseguir ajudá-lo a superar isso?


A névoa que pairava sobre a noite de outono aliado ao uivo do vento que, aos poucos tornava-se mais gélido, dava um aspecto sombrio sobre o Santuário de Athena. Esse cenário contrastava nitidamente com os sentimentos que o guardião da terceira casa zodiacal trazia no peito. Seu coração estava pesaroso pela culpa, remorso e pela dor de todo mal que causara a muitos.

Saga de Gêmeos estava sentado em sua poltrona em frente a ampla janela de seu quarto, mas seus olhos verdes estavam vidrados olhando o vazio. Era sempre assim, ele não conseguia mais ver as cores que a paisagem grega desenhava a cada estação nova.

O cheiro forte de nicotina e de bebida entranhados em seu leito, a barba por fazer e as profundas olheiras deixavam mais claro que o valoroso cavaleiro de ouro, sempre tão altivo e decidido, estava imerso em uma depressão profunda.

Ele, desde que havia sido ressuscitado, não conseguia compreender o porquê ter sido trazido à vida novamente. Em seu julgamento íntimo não achava-se digno de estar sentindo o sangue correr em suas veias novamente. Os outros mereciam. Ele não.

Somente após várias doses de uísque e por exigência de seu corpo é que o sono lhe vencia, mas sempre acordava sobressaltado. Noite após noite o mesmo sonho lhe atormentava.

Aquela maldita lembrança da Deusa Athena lhe olhando com ternura, enquanto sua voz gentil e serena pedia para que ele tirasse sua vida. Os olhos verdes dela cheios de lágrimas enquanto o punhal dourado atravessava sua garganta lhe atormentava até em sonhos. E ele sempre acordava assim: com o braço esticado para o nada e o grito de sua voz grave e marcante ecoando pelo quarto.

\- Por que me trouxesse de volta, Athena? Para conviver com a culpa até o resto dos meus dias? Para que cada vez que eu olhe para meus companheiros eu me lembre de todo mal que causei à eles? - ele questionava, servindo-se de mais uma dose da bebida.

\- Não, Saga… - A voz gentil da Deusa da Sabedoria ecoou pelo quarto assustando o cavaleiro que estava tão imerso em sua dor, que não havia percebido a chegada da Deidade. - Para que você se perdoe e seja feliz.

Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Athena nessa era, amava incondicionalmente seus guerreiros e por isso ela sabia de cada dor, alegria ou segredo escondidos no coração de todos. E se pudesse, pegava para si toda a dor e tormento deles, mas simplesmente isso não era possível e por isso sofria a dor deles. E ver Saga se entregando ao remorso por não conseguir se perdoar, fazia seu coração sangrar.

\- Athena, eu não a vi chegar. Me desculpe! - ele murmurou enquanto tentava se erguer, porém a jovem o impediu - Mas…

As palavras do geminiano morreram em sua garganta quando finalmente teve coragem de olhar para Deusa. Os olhos outrora com um brilho tão característico, agora estavam opacos demonstrando grande tristeza. Ela sofria, mas por quem? Por quê?

\- Por você, Saga!

Os olhos verdes do dourado se arregalaram e o coração acelerou assim como sua respiração com o que havia escutado. Como assim ela sofria por ele?

\- Se você sofre… eu também sofro. Se o seu coração está sangrando, o meu também está...

Saga só conseguiu baixar sua cabeça com a confissão de Saori. Novamente a culpa lhe assolando, não bastava ter causado tanto sofrimento aos seus companheiros? Tinha que causar dor à ela? Mas o que mais lhe impressionou foi em como ela era capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

Saori percebendo o sentimento no íntimo do homem à sua frente, segurou o rosto másculo entre suas mãos pequenas, fazendo assim ele olhar para si. Os olhos verdes dela olhavam dentro dos verdes dele.

\- Nós já te perdoamos. Por que você insiste em não fazer o mesmo?

Ele não conseguiu responder.

\- Por que se tortura dessa maneira? Você se redimiu…

\- Porque eu fui fraco! - ele esbravejou enfim, levantando da poltrona e dando as costas pra ela. - Por inveja e ciúme eu deixei que o pior de mim aflorasse e por causa disso eu matei Shion, tentei matá-la, Aiolos morreu... - as últimas palavras saíram como um murmúrio.

Sim… isso era o que mais doía. Por anos achou que a culpa tinha sido do seu irmão, mas na verdade era sua. Ele achava-se um Deus quando na verdade era um demônio. Ele se achava o único digno a substituir o Grande Mestre e quando Aiolos foi o escolhido, seu coração se encheu de inveja. Quando Kanon proferiu todas aquelas coisas a si, seu coração já estava tomado pelos sentimentos ruins. Seu irmão plantou a semente e ele deixou germinar. E o pior, preferiu o suicídio ao ter que enfrentar seus companheiros. Além de fraco, era um covarde! E admitir isso era o que mais lhe doía.

\- Saga… - a voz embargada de Saori o chamou de volta a realidade. - Você travou a batalha mais difícil que alguém pode ter… a batalha contra si mesmo...

\- E saí perdedor - ele completou com um fio de voz.

\- Você não pode mudar seu passado - ela continuou - Mas pode reescrever sua história a partir de agora.

O abraço amoroso que a Deusa dava em si e as palavras tão amorosas, foi o suficiente para que o geminiano deixasse as lágrimas rolarem em um choro compulsivo demonstrando toda sua dor. Saori chorava junto, era difícil ver o imponente Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tão frágil em seus braços. Ela apertou mais o abraço e deixou que Saga expressasse toda sua dor e, após longos minutos, ele foi se acalmando.

Após o choro, Saga sentiu-se envergonhado, pois não queria que Ela tivesse presenciado ele tão frágil. Mas ao erguer a cabeça e fitar os orbes de sua Deusa, ele viu algo que nunca tinha conseguido perceber.

Os olhos verdes dela transmitiam uma paz tão grande que era como o oceano inundando todo o seu ser por esse sentimento tão puro. O sorriso dela, genuíno e benevolente, beijou seu coração tão castigado pelas suas mazelas, que ele não teve mais tempo para lamentar e só o amor Dela o inundou. E só ali ele percebeu que Ela o amava, não como mulher, mas sim como a Deusa que é. E toda a culpa e remorso se esvaiu.

\- Obrigado Athena - foi só o que conseguiu dizer antes de cair adormecido nos braços daquela a quem jurara proteger.

Saori permitiu-se chorar de alívio ao perceber que seu nobre guerreiro finalmente havia encontrado a tão almejada paz. Ela velou o seu sono até que Kanon se aproximou e acomodou seu gêmeo sobre a cama. E os dois apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes da Deidade se retirar.

No outro dia, Saga começou a escrever sua nova história. Diante dos irmãos Aiolia e Aiolos, pediu sinceras desculpas demonstrando todo seu arrependimento, que foi prontamente aceito pelos dois. E a cena se repetiu com Shion e os demais dourados e por fim aos Cavaleiros de Prata.


End file.
